Retail product sales are driven by many factors. Product demand, quality, and pricing are some factors that contribute to retail product sales. Other factors may include product advertising and product location in the retail environment. Many product display devices are designed to take advantage of valuable retail space. Display devices may also be designed to utilize advertising space creatively to include product graphics, indicia, and trademarks.
Display devices and their products ideally should be easy to assemble, easy to ship, easy to set up, and require minimal time and effort from retail employees. Some retail establishments require that displays meet particular size specifications to maximize the advertising and display space for the product. Some retail establishments also require that the display be easy to identify, easy to open, easy to replenish, and easy to break down for disposal of the display. Moreover, the display ideally should be configured so that product housed in the display be readily aligned for sale, and be easy for a consumer to identify, handle, and remove from the display. In other words, many retail establishments are moving toward a display that is “shelf-ready.” Many retail establishments are also moving toward displays that use less material and are therefore more environmentally friendly.
It is thus desirable to provide a display that can be produced, assembled and filled on existing equipment, is easy and inexpensive to ship, is easy to set up at the retail location, and that provides efficient delivery of product to the end-consumer. It is further desirable to provide a display that features graphics, and to protect those graphics during shipment. It is further desirable to provide a display that is strong while using a minimal amount of material.